


Aimless, fake drifter

by rodrigraphics



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodrigraphics/pseuds/rodrigraphics
Summary: A courier finds himself in a world strange to his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremias gets a fic, fucking shit. Sporadic, weird styles are so common with me. He's harder to write than Andrés.

There was sand in his boots, each grain itching his skin.   
His weight off balance because of the new pip-boy affixed to his wrist. The unabating headache gnawing at his brain. Making his left eye twitch. 

At least a week, since he woke up in Goodsprings.   
October 31st, 2:34 am now, in the middle of the Mojave desert. Lost, probably. 

“Are you, okay?”

No he wasn't lost anymore. He wasn't alone. Estaría bien.

“Hm? Oh—yes, I'm fine.” A sheepish smile for reassurance, if it would even work, or the person asking would care at all.

Always cautious.

His new acquaintance—companion Boone. Hardly one to talk. Distant. But he was fine with that.

The closest and most consistent human contact he's had yet. Since he woke up at least. He remembers his grandmother’s hands when he was young, but not much else. So far.

He knows what he should do. But isn’t sure if it’s worth it. Collateral damage, is all he is. There’s anger yes, quiet frustrations just for himself. A world of loneliness, unfamiliar. But, time will change that. Nothing ever stays the same. As a courier, that is something he learned, unfortunately.

“What an unfortunate road.”

He ignores whether Boone heard him or not.

“Do you know where you’re even headed?”

A question, unexpected, he could hear the hint of irritation in it. How tiresome, how rude.

A quick turn of the foot, and he’s facing Boone, whose sweat reflects the moonlight in an oddly beautiful way. A glimmer of the stars in it.

“Yes, yes I do. If you’re tired, then you can leave.”

Boone just grunts, mumbling under his breath, just wondering.

Just wondering. What an odd statement.

Wondering can get you killed.


End file.
